


Acnologia escapes from the time lapse - Happy is Edoras Acnologia theory

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Acnologia escapes from the time lapse [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Acnologia escapes from the time lapse - Happy is Edoras Acnologia theory

Trapped inside the limbo, Acnologia didn't find a way to escape. He arrived at that place through the time lapse. He could see different worlds, but he noticed something strange in one.

 

\- I'm not on Edoras? That means... My Edoras self is in Earthland... This is perfect! I can use him to escape!

 

He searched everywhere in Earthland using the limbo. And he found himself. His Edoras self was with two other people, but he didn't care. He just grabbed the head of his Edoras self to pull himself out of the limbo.

 

\- Happy! - yelled the blonde girl who was with him.

\- Who are you? - asked the black haired boy who was with the girl.

\- Me? This blue cat is my Edoras self. My name is Happiness, Happy for short. My parents were cruel with it. But you know me with another name, Acnologia.

\- Acnologia!? - asked the girl.

 

Acnologia threw Happy to the girl.

 

\- Take him. I don't need him anymore. I will let you live a little more. First, I have to kill a pair of stupid brothers.

\- Wait! - yelled the boy -. I can't let you do that! Natsu is...

\- Natsu? Good name. Which one is it?

\- Natsu is my friend! - yelled Happy.

\- Your friend? Then, I will take good care of his body when I kill him. You will be capable to recognize him.

\- But Natsu is... - started the girl.

\- Yes? What is it?

\- Nevermind. Nothing important. After all, we will be together soon, right?

 

Acnologia only smiled. It was a sadistic smile. Then, he left to the Fairy Tail guild, knowing he could kill everyone soon.


End file.
